Blood Crystal
by Vampiri e Amore
Summary: What if Bella got over Edward as best she could? What if they bumped into each other again and ruined everything? Will Bella go back to her old ways? R&R please. Usual Parings.....


_Hello. Please Read &Review_

_Blood Crystal_

_Bella POV_

It was Monday morning 9.00am and I had been working for one hour already I was walking through the lobby when Jake saw me and called me over. "hey" i greeted"Hey" he greeted me back. "you busy"? I asked him "yup" he popped the p.

"Actually do you mind helping me" he asked "Why not" I said flashing him a smile"But I gotta leave soon we got a staff meeting" I told him "ok" he said still concentrating on him work.

Jake was a good buddy he and I had been friends since I was five yeas old, he lives in la push and I lived in forks. He and I used to go to the beach all the time, we would hang with Sam, Embry, Quill and Jared we would all go cliff diving and go on are motor bikes.

One reason I think Jake and I are so close is because of too reasons, Firstly I am one of the two humans that know his and the other boys secret, they are all werewolves well not really werewolves more like shape shifters, and secondly he always seems to be the one saving my life well the only one since they left me, it wasn't so hard to think there name anymore. The Cullen's. But I couldn't say them out loud.

The wolves have all these old legends about how they become werewolves. Jake even told me the first time his great grandfather met the Cullen's how his grandfather thought they were dangerous and was going to kill them before Carlisle said they were different, they drank animal blood. They made a treaty that the Cullen's must never harm a human and if they did the werewolves could kill the Cullen that did it.

Jake and I worked in a hotel, hotel Babylon to be correct, I got him the job once I moved here he came about a year after me.

I had moved to London because my Dad, Charlie died he died of a heart attack about two months after Edward left me. After he died I want (as you would say) of the rails I started to take drugs and got drunk near enough every day. I got involved with the wrong people I was so bad that I became broke and ended upin jail a couple of times. But now I'm clean and have been for the last two years.

A customer was walking up to Jake and I so I decided to take him, he was quite tall a little muscular with brown hair and blue eyes "Hello sir how can I help you" I asked him as politely as possible "Err maybe Check in" he said sarcastically, wow what's his problem. "Of course Sir" I Replied politely I decided to ignore the rudeness before "Your Name please Sir" "Mr James Evens" he replied His voice thick with pride. I typed it into the computer then looked up, but as I did seven people walked in they were so beautiful they were also all in pairs apart from one person, he has bronze long messy hair and golden eyes his skin was pale white suddenly I realised that these weren't any people they were the Cullen's. Alice, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle looked thrilled to see me, Rosalie gave me daggers and Jasper and Edward looked sorry they looked like two humans that had just committed murder.

"Ahem" someone interrupted to my left then I remembered I was in the middle of serving a customer "sorry Mr Evens can I have your house Address please" I he told me his house address and I told him his room number "Floor 3, Room 26, Tony will you mind carrying Mr evens Bags upstairs please" I asked Tony, Tony is are Concierge so he's a true specialist. but he was also like everyone's big brother because if anyone of the hotel staff had any trouble he would sort it out if they couldn't handle it themselves.

I was so happy that guest had left. I turned around to see Jake glaring at the Cullen's and every Cullen Glaring back apart from Edward and Alice who were looking at me. I should have thought Jake wouldn't take are new guests well. "Jake" I whispered trying to make it discreet he turned his head towards me and I shook my head at him to take control and do his job correctly. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him too quickly "No" I said seriously"I need to go meet Bruce, Emma, Hillary and Nick so I'll see you later" I walked to the front doors to greet are guests.

My important guest was none other than Bruce Fielding the most watched actor on British television with his wife Emma, sister Hillary and brother in law Nick, I was to meet him and his family at the front door and guide they to there rooms. About thirty seconds after going to the front door there limo turnedup. As they got out of the car the paparazzi's camera's where flashing so much it could have been a disco.

They made there way into the lobby were I greeted them properly, "Good Afternoon" I announced to them all "Bruce, Emma" I greeted placing two kisses on eachof there cheeks, "Hillary, Nick" I greeted doing the same I did to the others, they had came plenty of times before I actually thought them as friends, theyhad invited a few of us from the hotel to party's of there's and other thing's. "Come,

I'll show you your room's" I told them walking towards the lift.

As I walked past I noticed Jake being as polite as he could to the Cullen's Edward was still staring at me and Alice had turned her attention back to Jake.

Although it hurt me to see them again I had to stay in control of myself I can break down later when there are no eyes on me.

We all got in to the lift and I pressed the button to take us to floor Four of the Five story building "So how have you been" I made conversation "Very wellthank you I just got a new role as a police officer and Nick is in college to become a what was it again?" Bruce asked that was the problem with Bruce he cared only for his Wife, younger Sister, of course close friends and family but not for new comers like Nick although he and Hillary had been dating for two years now.

"Medicine I want to be a chemist" Nick answered "Oh yes that's it" Bruce thought aloud. We arrived at Bruce and Emma's door a couple of seconds later "Thank you" Emma thanked me, kissing me as I did her before. I waved them goodbye and took Nick and Hillary to there room down the hall on the way I decided to make conversation "That's quite interesting you know, a chemist I wish I went to college to do something like that then I would have a better job now" I said "Thank you, you know you still have plenty of time, your still young." he assured that was true I was only 20 and had plenty of time but I didn't have the money, "Thanks but even though I want to go I could never afford it" we didn't say another word to each other when we got to the door we did pretty much exactly what we did when we said bye to Bruce and Emma.

It was time to go to the staff meeting. The meeting was only for the people in charge of the departments like I was in Head or Pr, Tony was are headConcierge, Johnny was are Food Manager, Laureen was Head of Housekeeping, Ricky is are Head Barman and finally Annalise's are fantastic boss.

We where all sitting down in are seats around the large table in Annalise's office Everyone was talking to each other but I was thinking about the Cullen's the way they looked at me the way Edward looked at me. I couldn't get his eyes out of my head they were black he hadn't been hunting in a long time and they were so deep. Then it hit me What are they doing booking a hotel anyway? Why were they in London? Are they on holiday or something? I wanted to ask themso many questions but i had to keep away from they, it would hurt to much to get close to them again. Then Annalise walked in."Hey guys" she greeted us all as she sat down "so how are things, any problems" she started "well i had a problem guest this morning when i was helping

Jake out on reception, you should all watch him" I warned everyone "ok anything else"Annalise asked "Yeah cooker 3 is broken" Johnny added "ok i will sortthat anything else" she said again everyone said no she went thought safety regulations like she did every time then she was onto fire assembly head of department had a whole floor to evacuate, Annalise had the ground floor, Tony had floor one, Laureen had floor two, Johnny had Floor three,

I had Floor Four and Ricky had Floor five. the rest of the staff where to keep guests and the general public away from the building and there was to be a fire drill today sometime. "Thanks guys that's all have a good day" she finished.

I didn't have much to do today so went to see if Jake was ok because of the Cullen's, no doubt he had already called Sam and the other guys "hey" I whisperedhe just looked up "how are you" he asked he was obviously worried, he was the only one who really knew what I went through when they left me "Yeah" Iwhispered again now i was in front of Jake i could let the sadness through a little "don't let it get you" he told me as he gave me a hug i didn't answer him and thought it time to get changed for that fire drill I wasn't planning on evacuating a full floor of people in a short skirt and tube top. I went to the locker room and pulled out my spare clothes which were my jeans and a comfortable top.

I came out of the locker room after getting changed and went to speak to Ricky who didn't look very busy at the bar "sup bells" he greeted "Hey can i get ashot of vodka" i asked "ohhh drinking on the job bells" he taunted "Believe me i deserve it" i told him which i did i had met the Cullen's again after about four years. i picked up the glass and tipped the liquid down my throat.

Then the fire Alarm went off Time to get into action "Come on then lets go" Ricky said he was on floor five and i was on floor four and in the case of a firethe lifts were out of use so we had to take the stairs we got up the stairs quite quickly there were still lots of people on my floor including Bruce, Emma, Hillary and Nick i stood on the table "Guys can we all make are way downstairs safely no pushing and please walk" i yelled so everyone could hear me.

Everyone started to make there way down the stairs so i had to check people's rooms there was no-one in them so i could finally make my way downstairs to thefire assembly point when i walked out i went to stand next to Tony, Ricky,Laureen and Johnny who had already evacuated there floors everyone started towalk back inside so, so did we. on my way inside i saw the Cullen's again looking right at me this was going to get for reading this.

_I thought It was dragging on a bit so I finished there_

_There will be another chapter up soon._

_Please Review if you read it would mean so much._

_Jess.x_


End file.
